Ramenman
|classification = Zangyaku Chojin > Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 970,000 Power|tag_team(s) = 20 Million Powers (Buffaloman)|trademark_technique(s) = Camel Clutch, Leg Lariat, Kowloon Wall Drop, Chojin 102 Attacks|japanese_voice = Eiji Kanie (Kinnikuman eps. 7~110 and movies 1-4, TV special) Masaharu Satō (Kinnikuman (eps. 120 and 125) Banjo Ginga (Kinnikuman (eps. 130~136 and movies 5-7) Yuji Mikimoto (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne Kenichi Ono (Kinnikuman Nisei and PlayStation Games|anime = Anime Episode 6|manga = Manga Chapter 29|english_voice = Marc Thompson|other_voices = Alejandro Trejo (Chilean)|birthday = 25th August Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}}This article deals with the Kinnikuman character. For other uses, see Ramenman (disambiguation). Ramenman is a character in Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About' Ramenman was a Chinese Chojin (superhuman) who specialised in Kung Fu and technical wrestling. He claims to know over a thousand different techniques. During the time of his first appearance (20th Chojin Olympics Arc), he is known as the Most and kills many of his opponents, but as the series progresses he fights as a . During his Zangyaku chojin days, he was a gentleman after leaving the ring and even disliked using weapons. At one point in the series, he is in a vegetative state due to a severe head injury. So he assumes the identity of Mongolman for a while, wearing a special mask made of a healing tree bark, so that he can fight once again. He was also one of the few characters in Kinnikuman to never die. He became very popular with readers (more than Kinnikuman himself), ranking 3rd in both the Good and Evil categories of the first Character Poll and then ranking First in the 2nd Poll. Yudetamago have stated that they originally intended for him to be merely a one time villain for the chojin Olympics, but he became so popular after his Third Place Determination Match against Terryman that they decided to keep him around. In response to this popularity, Ramenman got his own spin-off series called Tatakae!! Ramenman. Appearance He has an oval-shaped face with a Fu Manchu moustache and wears a queue hairstyle. On his forehead is the kanji , which is the first character in , the Japanese word for China. Unlike most chojins he lacks a muscular body and instead possesses an athletic build, particularly in the earlier chapters when he had a bony and slender build and his cheekbones stuck out. In his early appearances he spoke in Kyowa-go, but soon after talked normally. Story Kinnikuman 20th Chojin Olympics Arc Ramenman debuted during the preliminary tie-breaker. Kinnikuman: Chapter 32 He is matched against Brockenman during the match-ups, where he is set to participate in the B-block. Kinnikuman: Chapter 33 It is revealed - through newspapers - that Ramenman is the most brutal competitor, as he has killed his opponents in the past in particularly gruesome methods. The match is set to be aired over radio, in the Korakuen Hall. Kinnikuman: Chapter 34 Ramenman starts in the blue corner, where Brockenman starts with an advantage by throwing his coat over Ramenman to blind him and stamping him into the ring. He then proceeds to pummel Ramenman with spiked knuckle-dusters, and this is followed by a Poison Gas Attack. Ramenman finally regains his composure; he rams his foot into Brockenman's mouth, before striking him with a series of arm blows. He wins the match with a Camel Clutch, which kills Brockenman by ripping him in half. Just before the semi-finals, Ramenman is shown to be supportive and kind to young children asking for autographs, but is violent towards persistent interviewers. Kinnikuman: Chapter 37 The match takes place on a solid block of ice, where both competitors must be barefoot. Ramenman struggles to get a hold of Kinnikuman, who runs constantly away using the ropes as a tightrope. Kinnikuman: Chapter 38 Eventually, Ramenman is able to deliver a series of blows and gets Kinnikuman into a Camel Clutch position, but soon lets go when Kinnikuman unleashes a bad smell and soils himself. Kinnikuman gets used to the ice and is able to gain an advantage. When Ramenman uses a pile-driver, Kinnikuman gets his fin stuck in the melting ice. Ramenman kicks him across the ice, but the momentum allows the ropes to bounce him back. This knocks Ramenman out, which allows Kinnikuman to win the match. Just before the final, a match between Terryman and Ramenman occurs to determine the third-place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 45 He declares a chained death-match, and Ramenman attacks violently without mercy until it starts to rain. Ramenman loses the match due to foul-play. He begs that Kinnikuman not turn his defeat into a joke, by giving his all against Robin Mask in the finals, and he cries tears of blood in the process. This plea to Kinnikuman inspires him to take his training seriously and put up a good match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 46 He would then go on to act as a colour commentator for the final match. [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] Ramenman appears during the Blood Illusions vs. The Machineguns match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 77 He is cast as the guest referee. When Devil Magician pulls out a dagger during their fight, Ramenman kicks it away. Kinnikuman: Chapter 78 He commands that they do not fight with violent weapons, before he tears the costume of Devil Magician, which reveals a very array of contraband that is intended to be used as a weapon. Ramenman later looks on with glee, as Kinnikuman uses his Camel Clutch technique. When Devil Magician reveals he had another secret weapon, Ramenman is shocked he missed that fact. Kinnikuman: Chapter 79 2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc When evil space bandits attack Planet Rakka, Beansman calls on Ramenman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 86 Ramenman is training in Hong Kong, when Beansman rows toward him in a boat and offers him money to join his team of Justice Chojin. He states that he will not fight for money, but only honour, and strikes a hole in the boat, which then starts to sink while they sit in surprise at the oncoming waters. Later, when Kinnikuman follows their growing team, Ramenman tells Beansman to shoot him out of the sky in a dismissive manner. This leads them to arrive in Berlin to recruit one more person. Kinnikuman: Chapter 87 Brocken Jr. appears, which Ramenman mistakes as Brockenman. They are then surrounded by soldiers, and Ramenman is surprised to learn that this man is the son of his previous opponent, and Brocken Jr - to avenge his father - readies himself to kill Ramenman. He stops only when he learns that people are in danger and need him to help, so they form a temporary truce. They then go to Planet Rakka. Kinnikuman: Chapter 88 Ramenman and Brocken remain on the front lines, so as to attack the oncoming bandits, but - when Brocken Jr is attacked - Ramenman turns his back on him and runs away. Kinnikuman: Chapter 89 Eventually, they are able to defeat their opponents as a team. Ramenman then returns to Earth with his team. 21st Chojin Olympics Arc Ramenman then competed in the 21st Olympics, where his first match was a Concrete Death Match against Brocken Jr. The fight started with Brocken Jr. having the advantage, with Ramenman seemingly not fighting back at all. As everyone wondered why he was doing this, Kinnikuman began to believe that the now reformed Ramenman planned on dying to make up for killing Brocken Jr.'s father. Brocken Jr. eventually put Ramenman in a Camel Clutch. It was then that Ramenman revealed that his reason for not fighting back was to give Brocken a fair chance at beating him. Since Brocken still had a lot to learn, Ramenman easily escaped the Camel Clutch and put Brocken in a Romero Special, knocking him out. As Ramenman left the ring, he told the young chojin, "Forget about your father and you will become a great fighter." Ramenman then passed out due to massive blood loss and both he and Brocken had to be hospitalized. While in the hospital, Ramenman continuously trained for his second match against Warsman. His bravery and dedication caused Brocken to respect him and serve as his Second during the fight. The match was to be a Steel Cage Casket Death Match, and was named "Battle of the Beasts" (as Ramenman and Warsman were reputed to be the most brutal chojin in the world). The winner was the first to throw his opponent out of the cage and into a coffin. It was during this fight that it was revealed that Warsman had a fighting computer, which contained all of the information needed to defeat his opponents (their weaknesses, a complete list of their moves, etc.). Though he gave it his all, Ramenman just couldn't gain an advantage over Warsman. Warsman threw him out of the cage and through a table. He then got on the top of the cage and jumped towards Ramenman with his trademark Screw Driver technique, but Ramenman blocked it with the ring bell. He thought he had trapped Warsman's Bear Claws, but Warsman burst through the bell and stabbed Ramemman in the temple, turning him into a vegetable. He then threw Ramenman's limp body into a coffin, winning the match. Kinnikuman (who was going to fight Warsman in the final round) got scared and tried to leave. But as he left, Brocken showed up with Ramenman in a wheelchair. He explained that Ramenman never counted on winning his match with Warsman, he was just trying to make Kinnikuman's fight easier. Even this wasn't enough to motivate Suguru and as he reached for his bag, Ramenman suddenly moved his hand and stopped Suguru from grabbing the bag. Suguru was so moved that someone as strong as Ramenman cared that much for him that he went back and prepared for his fight. During the fight, Ramenman (at ringside in his wheelchair) would occasionally mentally contact Kinnikuman and give him advice. After the fight, he simply disappeared for a while. Ramenman & Brocken Jr.: Beyond Love & Hate This one-shot takes place after Ramenman's victory over Brocken Jr. in the quarterfinals of the 21st Chojin Olympics and before his match against Warsman. While recovering from his injuries, Ramenman was placed in the only MRI prototype scanner in Japan. When Ramenman was scanned, his Chojin power causes it to blow up. While leaving the MRI room, Ramenman claims that western medicine will never heal his body. Beyond Love and Hate In the Intensive Care Unit, Ramenman did 10000 push-ups with ease even though he's bandaged. The nurse is concerned for Ramenman, but Ramenman tells her that western medicine cannot heal his body. Brocken Jr talks with Ramenman about Brocken Jr. and Brockenman's matches against Ramenman. Brocken Jr. also notes that Ramenman is in bad shape and can't fight against Warsman. Despite this, Ramenman still wants to prepare for his match against Warsman. At night-time, Ramenman sneaks out of the ICU, causing Brocken Jr. to wake up. Brocken Jr. follows Ramenman to the Hakone mountains. As it turns out, Ramenman is training on top of a nearby cliff side. With the help of some gasses emitted by a mysterious shrub, Ramenman miraculously heals his injuries. Brocken Jr. confronts Ramenman and accuses Ramenman of wanting to fight Warsman to sate his blood-lust. Brocken Jr. launches an attack on Ramenman, but Ramenman casually blocks all of Brocken Jr.'s attacks as if he was playing with Brocken Jr. Ramenman critiques Brocken Jr. for holding onto his grudge against him. This grudge is the reason why Brocken Jr.'s attacks failed against Ramenman. Eventually, Ramenman places Brocken Jr. into a choke. Ramenman asks why Brocken Jr. used the Camel Clutch on Ramenman. Brocken Jr. says it was to get revenge on Ramenman. After a toss, Ramenman reprimands Brocken Jr. and reminds him that Brockenman taught Brocken Jr. something more important than revenge. Ramenman quickly places Brocken Jr. into a Camel Clutch. After a flashback, Brocken Jr. pulls a reversal and escapes. While reciting the words Brockenman once said to Brocken Jr., Brocken Jr. performs a Red Rain of Berlin on Ramenman. Ramenman dodged, but the tree behind him was cleaved in two. Ramenman reveals that today was the anniversary of Brockenman's death and that he knows that he will lose against Warsman. Thus Brocken Jr. learns that Ramenman isn't heartless after all. While burning the shrub to commemorate Brockenman's funeral, Brockenman's spirit appears and Brocken Jr. gets a chance to talk to him. Seven Akuma Chojin Arc A brain-dead vegetable, Ramenman was brought to see chojin Specialist Doctor Bombe. Bombe brought Ramenman to a location in some mountains. The trees in this mountain location produced a special healing mist from their bark. While in this area, Ramenman could walk, talk, and fight again. He began training vigorously, learning several new techniques (including how to manipulate his hair as a weapon). He then desired to leave and help his friends fight evil Chojins again, so Dr. Bombe constructed a mask out of the tree bark (the Mongol Mask). As long as he wore this mask, Ramenman could move and fight as though he was still in the mountains. Forced to be a masked man, he assumed the identity Mongolman. He added to the disguise by wearing fake muscles. He first appeared during Brocken's fight with Devil Chojin Mister Khamen during the Individual Battles. Brocken had been captured in the Mummy Package and was done for when Mongolman threw a smokebomb into the ring and battled Khamen, defeating him with a Leg Lariat. After the smoke cleared, Brocken emerged from beneath the ring, unscathed and sure he saw Ramenman. He showed up again during Suguru's fight with Atlantis as the ghost of the dead Devil Chojins held Suguru still, making him unable to truly fight Atlantis. He explained to Bibimba, Terry, and Brocken the real situation and showed them a magic mirror that could send them to the same plane of existence as the ghosts. Terry was untrustworthy of the mysterious Chojin, but Brocken, who (correctly) believed the stranger to be Ramenman, rushed right in. Terry and Mongolman followed and the three of them got rid of the ghosts, saving Suguru. As Suguru went to his locker room after defeating Atlantis, Mongolman knocked him out and ran away. This confused Terry and Brocken, who had begun calling him their Messiah. Suguru awoke with only an hour left to defeat the final two Devil Chojins (Buffaloman and Springman). Mongolman arrived, claiming to want to help Suguru in a Tag Match, confusing everyone even further on Mongolman's allegiance (in truth, he had knocked out Suguru to force him to recover from his fight with Atlantis). Their doubts were put at ease when Mongolman stopped Suguru from throwing Springman out of the ring, because his body would've hit one of Meat's limbs (the prize in the fight). He went on to use his sweat to make a rain cloud, using the rain to rust Springman, preventing him from bouncing around. He then defeated him with a Leg Lariat, and left the fight (leaving it between Kinnikuman and Buffaloman). Golden Mask Arc Ramenman appears as Mongolman to act as a referee. Kinnikuman: Chapter 198 He interrupts the match between Kinnikuman and General Devil, as he knocks a chair out of General Devil's grasp, and then proceeds to use the chair to observe the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 199 He forces General Devil to spare the spectators, and for Kinnikuman to forsake foreign objects, as he enforces the rules of a death match as a neutral third-party. He later allows a rope move against Kinnikuman, as it is done within the ring. Dream Chojin Tag Arc During the Dream Tag Tournament, he teamed up with Buffaloman to form the 20 Million Powers. Their first match was scheduled to be against the Most Dangerous Combo (Brocken and Wolfman), but Screw Kid and Kendaman interrupted and took them out. So Mongolman and Buffaloman fought them instead, soon defeating them with their trademark Long Horn Train. In their second match against the Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman and Big the Budo) Mongolman was unmasked, revealing that he was, in fact, Ramenman. Being unmasked meant he was becoming a vegetable again, so he had Kinnikuman put his mask back on him so he could explain the origin of Mongolman. After that, he passed out and the Mongol Mask was reclaimed by Neptuneman and Budo. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc Ramenman made his triumpant return during the second round of the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc against Team Zebra, wearing a headband made from the same healing mist as the Mongol Mask over his head wound. He disguised himself as Bikeman and interfered in the Terryman/Motorman fight, destroying Motorman within seconds with his Camel Clutch. He then fought the real Bikeman in a Thunder Dome Death Match. Bikeman gave Ramenman a severe beating, causing his heart to stop. Believing him to be dead, Kinnikuman, Meat, the rest of Team Kinnikuman, and the fans all began to shed tears for Ramenman. This caused Ramenman to revive, gain the advantage, and defeat Bikeman with a Kowloon Wall Drop. As Team Soldier went up against Team Super Phoenix, Ramenman was the one who figured out that Brocken Jr. had disposed of his Chojin Body in order to deflect Prisman's Chojin destroying Rainbow Shower beam. Brocken later shattered Prisman's head with his Bremen Sunset, but then died when he fell into the canyon below. In the final round against Team Super Phoenix, Ramenman avenged Brocken in a match against Prisman, who was still alive. The match took place in a jungle gym-type ring. Prisman began blasting Ramenman with his Rainbow Shower, but it oddly had no effect on Ramenman. After a few more times, Ramenman climbed to the top of the jungle gym and absorbed the power of the sun. He then blasted Prisman with his own Rainbow Shower and then defeated him with the Kowloon Wall Drop. Immediately afterwards, Super Phoenix caused the jungle gym to collapse, knocking Ramenman out and causing the match to officially end in a draw. Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Origin Arc After the Scramble For The Throne, Harabote had sent Ramenman back to China to be placed in Medical Suspension to help him recover from his injuries over the years, which is presumably how he recovered completely from being a vegetable. When the Perfect Large Numbers made their appearance, it wasn't until the Second Stage of the full-scale tournament between Justice, Devil And Perfect chojin that he could make a return to Japan to aid the Justice chojin along with Robin Mask, Warsman and Brocken Jr. During the 2nd stage, Ramenman faced Perfect chojin Marvellous, who turned out to be another chojin Kenpo successor like Ramenman. He constantly dealt non-lethal blows against Marvellous, trying to knock him out and leave him unable to commit suicide while following Perfect chojin law, but it was pointless as while Marvellous was temporarily paralysed, one of his shoulder-mounted dragons took a bite out of his chest to kill him. Later on, during the "Unforgiven Yggdrasil" Showdown, he fought Nemesis in Kinnikuman's place, and after Nemesis explains his origins, Ramenman chips in to mention that he once planned to become a Perfect chojin after winning the 20th Chojin Olympics by journeying to Mont Saint Parfait. It was his loss to Kinnikuman that kept him from going, after he decided to try and learn why he lost to him. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't beat Nemesis, as Nemesis managed to tap into the Friendship Power the Justice chojin use themselves. Left incapacitated by Nemesis's Muscle Spark, Ramenman was beaten and driven to the hospital, leaving him out of the arc. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Arc Ramenman discovers Mantaro's power and trains him secretly before helping open the Hercules Factory with the other Seigi Chojins. Mantaro is trained by his father for most of his early childhood, but as Kinnikuman becomes increasingly busy ruling Planet Kinniku, his old friend Ramenman is brought in to finish Mantaro's basic training. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part One Ramenman has helped bring Mantaro's grades from a 0% to a 25%, as well as how to teach him the basics of wrestling and martial arts. When Ramenman is defeated by Bone Killer, Mantaro avenges him and defeats Bone Killer in his place, thus realising his potential. In the Hercules Factor itself, he serves as the hand-to-hand combat instructor, and defeats the Indian wrestler Samu, repeating what he once told Brocken Jr. about the arrogance of youth. [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] Mongolman once again teamed up with Buffaloman as the 20 Million Powers. They are then defeated by Mantaro and Chaos after countering the Long Horn Train and using their new move Muscle Evolution which destroys the Mongol Mask and returns Ramenman to his vegetative state. Not too long after Ramenman disappears through a warp gate made by Kinnikuman, Terry and Robin. Later Mantaro finds one of Ramenman's scrolls using it to train himself. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ The Chojin Ittosai is announced at Yokohama Stadium. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 21 Ramenman stands on stage as a representative of the Justice Chojin, where he shakes hands with Sunshine as a representative of the Evil Chojin. When Sunshine squeezes too hard, Ramenman squeezes hard back, and soon they descend into fighting that has to be mediated by Ikemen Muscle, as chairman. Ramenman announces the preliminary match to weed out the eight finalists. He sleeps at the stadium overnight, until eight finalists remain and they are finally able to announce them to the world. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 23 He announces the lottery to determine the pair-ups, alongside Sunshine. He attends the match against Fiona and The Doomman, and rings the bell with Sunshine. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 25 The two act as referees and call the match in The Doomman's favour. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 27 They then immediately referee the Kevin Mask vs Naankeeman. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 27-28 Ramenman follows this by announcing the A-Block Semi-Finals match: Kevin Mask vs. The Doomman. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 33 Ramenman announces the finals in matching outfits with Sunshine and Ikemen. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 41 When the match between Kinniku Mantaro and The Doomman appears to be decided, Ramenman stops Ikemen from ringing the gong, and only allows him to ring it once The Doomman renounces Satan and is finally defeated. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 56 Ramenman presents The Doomman with his second-place medal. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Epilogue Anime Changes In the manga of the semi-finals of the 20th Chojin Olympics Arc, Ramenman managed to get Suguru in the Camel Clutch, but then Suguru got so scared he soiled himself, so Ramenman allowed him a break to go change. In the anime, Ramenman turned Kinnikuman into ramen, but made the mistake of adding his power up food: garlic. 'Techniques' 'Trademark Techniques' ; }} : Ramenman's overall trademark technique. Sitting on his opponent's back, Ramenman pulls back on his chin with both hands. He has ripped a few opponents in half with this technique (most notably Brockenman, Brocken Jr.'s father). In the Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc it is called Victory Kaifuku Ori ( ・解腹折り). In the anime, noted for its toned down violence, instead the Camel Clutch shows the weird power to fold the enemy and turn him into dough: that fate befell to Brockenman, turned into dough and made into Ramen to be gleefully eaten in front of everyone else. ; : As the name implies, it is a collection of super-strong martial arts techniques. Originally only existing in Tatakae!! Ramenman, it became so popular that he began to use it in Kinnikuman as well. By the time of Kinnikuman Nisei (the sequel to Kinnikuman), it is established that these techniques are now Ramenman's main finishing moves. 'Chōjin Wrestling Techniques' Ramenman's techniques from Kinnikuman. ; |Gauron Sen Doroppu}} : Ramenman sends his opponent into the air and then jumps up after him. He grabs the victim by the leg and places him on his shoulders. He then flips upside down and drives his opponent head first into the canvas. ; : A strong fury of Karate chops. ; :A pressure point he pressed in Brocken Jr.'s leg to escape his Camel Clutch. ;Thunderdome Neck Tree : Used during the fight with Bikeman. Ramenman grabs his opponents neck with his legs and grabs hold of the top of the Thunderdome Ring cage. ;Piledriver : ; }} : ; : ;Neck-Hanging Tree : Ramenman used this during his fight with Warsman. It wasn't a move he would usually use therefore it wouldn't be programmed into Warsman's computer. ;Fisherman's Suplex : ;Oklahoma Stampede : ;Brainbuster : ; : Attack on Marvelous's mouth. ; :Series of horizontal chops. ; : ; : 'Anime Techniques' ; :A brutal technique in which Ramenman Camel Clutches his opponent into dough and turns them into ramen noodles. ; |Mentanpin Ron}} :A brutal technique using handcuffs as a weapon. ; [[wikipedia:ja:延髄斬り|延髄斬り]]}} ; 締め|Pekin Dakku Jime}} ; : A Backbreaker drop. ; ; 鯰の逆落とし|Chintao Namazu no Sakaotoshi}} ; |Seiryūtō Choppu}} ; 城壁崩し|Shanhai Jōheki Kuzushi}} ; ; 大春巻き|Pekin Ōharumaki}} ; ; ;* :A combination of Swimming Up Yellow River Waterfall and Guangzhou Waterwheel. ; : Used in Seigi Chojin vs. Senshi Chojin during the fight against Nioman. Ramenman constricts his body around his opponent like a snake. 'Mongolman Techniques' ; : Also known simply as the Leg Lariat. It is a jump spinning kick to the opponent's neck. ; : ; : ; : Mongolman sweats so much that a rain cloud forms above the ring. ; :An anime technique. ; : ; : ; : ; : Chōjin 102 Attacks Ramenman's techniques from Tatakae!! Ramenman, though some were used in Kinnikuman. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : 'Career Information' Championships *Chinese Chojin Martial Arts Champion *Hong Kong Chojin Karate Tournament Champion ('74) *Hebei Chojin Young Men's Bājíquán ('77, '78) *Chojin Mantis Champion ('79) *20th Chojin Olympics 4th Place Runner-Up *21st Chojin Olympics 3rd Place Runner-Up *102 Chojin Attacks Successor *1st Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (3rd Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (1st Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (4th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (7th Place) (as Mongolman) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (2nd Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (13th Place) Titles *Team Kinnikuman: Second Guard (Semifinals and Finals) Nicknames *Devil of the Orient *Brutal Chojin Leader *Instant Death Dealer *Burning Great Plains *Kung Fu Fighter *Warrior Champion *Master of Chinese Wushu *Evangelist of China's 4,000 Years *Killer Kung-Fu *Mongolian Messiah (Mongolman) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Brockenman (Camel Clutch) *X Kinnikuman (Ice Skate Attack) *X Terryman (DQ) *O Brocken Jr. (Romero Special (Anime: Great Wall of China)) *X Warsman (Screw Driver) *O Mister Khamen (Leg Lariat) as Mongolman *O Springman (Leg Lariat) as Mongolman *O Motorman (Camel Clutch) *O Bikeman (Kowloon Wall Drop) *X Parthenon (DQ) *Δ Prisman (Double KO) *O God of Speed (Flying Leg Lariat) *O Marvelous (Kowloon Wall Drop) *X Nemesis (Muscle Spark) *X Bone Killer (Bone Crush Cross) *O Samu (Butterfly Lock) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : 20 Million Powers (Buffaloman) *O Most Dangerous Combo (Outside Interference) as Mongolman *O Killer Game Combo (Long Horn Train) as Mongolman *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) as Mongolman *X Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Muscle Evolution) ''as Mongolman ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *X Black Kung Fu (Heart Punch) *− Ukon I ''(Outcome Unknown) *O Black Noodles (Leg Lariat) *O Cobra Satan (Killer Karate "Dance of Death") *Δ Cobra Satan (Leg Lariat) *O New Black Hole (Heart Punch) *Δ The Nio (Long Horn Train) (Tag Match with Buffaloman) *Δ Nioman (Hiden: Honekudaki) *Δ Buffaloman (Match cancelled)Chojin Arc 'Gallery' Ramenman_Image.jpg Kin_Ramenman_3.png Ramenman.jpg|Ramenman (anime) Ramenman Profile.gif Mongolman.png Ramenman shoryudogi.png Ramen35.jpg Img_0_(2).jpg||Ramenman 20th Chojin Olympics Trivia *'Favourite Foods:' Cup Ramen, Páigúmiàn (排骨麵 Sparerib Noodles), Dandan noodles *'Hobbies:' Bonsai and Cooking Kinnikuman: Chapter 88 *'Favourite Book:' The Art of War *'Motto:' *'Submitted by:' Tsutomu Komiya (小宮勉) of Saitama *'Mongolman Submitted by:' Mine (嶺) of Miyagi Prefecture *'Theme Song (Ramenman):' "Kung-Fu Fighter (カンフーファイター)" by Koorogi '73 *'Theme Song (Mongolman):' "Asian Wolf (アジアの狼 Ajia no Ōkami)" by Yōji Saitō. External Links *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Vol. 3~36 *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Nisei Vol. 1~21 *Yudetamago: Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate chojin Tag Arc Vol. 3~ *Shueisha: Chōjin Daizenshu 2004-07-31, [[]], Chōjin File 004: Ramenman, pg. 26-27 *wikipedia:ja:ラーメンマン 'References' 'Navigation' ja:ラーメンマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Chojin Category:Idol Chojin Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from China Category:Hercules Factory Instructors Category:Seigi Chojin